Sakura Biyori
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Menunggu dan terus menunggu, sampai kau datang untuk menagih janjinya. Dan aku tidak akan menyerah, setiap tahun aku pasti datang untuk menunggumu di bawah pohon Sakura ini, Sasuke-kun. For winterblossom fanfest, theme Broken Promise. Mind to RnR?


**Harusnya saya bikin rate M buru-buru sebelum puasa, tapi kenapa malah ide rate T atau K+ mulu yang datang? Uaaaagh! DX *frustasi (?)***

**Sudahlah lupakan! *siapa juga yang ungkit-ungkit?* semua temanku sudah pada bikin fic buat winterblossom, sedangkan aku baru bikin fanart doang (TT,TT) *diem di pojokan* tapi akhirnya dapat ide, walau songfic juga sih wkwkwk *kicked***

**This fic for winterblossom fanfest, with theme ****BROKEN PROMISE. ****Sakura Biyori, song by Mai Hoshimura, fic by Kira Desuke *halah* Hope you like it, happy reading! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : OOC, AU, typo

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Flames NOT ALLOWED and that won't work with me~ **

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA BIYORI**

**

* * *

**

"Sakura-chan!"

Panggilan itu membuatku menoleh. Aku yang tengah termenung di bawah pohon Sakura itu pun tersadar dari lamunan yang terus melandaku. Sudah 4 tahun, semenjak aku bertemu dengan pria itu di sini. Setiap di tanggal yang sama saat aku bertemu dengannya, aku terus datang 4 tahun berturut-turut. Menagih janji, yang entah apakah bisa dia tepati seperti katanya atau tidak.

"Naruto," gumamku melihat siapa yang tadi memanggilku. Saat itulah, angin bertiup menyebabkan rambut soft pinkku yang kini sudah panjang, melambai lembut.

Laki-laki blond itu tersenyum padaku. Dia Naruto Uzumaki, sahabatku dari kecil, "Sudah kuduga kau pasti ke sini Sakura-chan," ucapnya setelah dia berdiri di sampingku, "masih menunggu ya?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk lemah dan kembali melihat ke atas saat ada bunga yang jatuh ke pundakku, bunga Sakura yang cantik, "Ya," jawabku singkat. Kemudian tanganku bergerak untuk mengambil bunga yang tadi jatuh di pundakku.

"Aku masih ingin menagih janjinya…"

**xXx**

**Juuroku de kimi to ai hyakunen no koi wo shite ne**

**Hirahira to mai ochiru sakura no hanabira no shita de**

**oOo**

**I met you at age 16 and fell into a hundred-year love**

**Under these cherry blossoms that fall slowly**

**xXx**

"Tapi aku masih tidak yakin Sakura-chan," gumam Naruto di sampingku. Aku melirik ke arahnya dengan mata emeraldku, "sudah 4 tahun lho, apa kau yakin dia akan datang lagi? Menepati janjinya padamu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Aku menghela nafasku pelan, ini sudah ke sekian kalinya Naruto bertanya hal yang sama.

"Naruto, sudahlah…" aku menarik nafas, "aku ingin mempercayai Sasuke-kun," lanjutku lagi. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin mempercayaimu, menepati janjimu untukku. Saat kita bertemu di bawah pohon Sakura ini, tepat di musim bunga Sakura juga. Kau datang dan menghiburku, membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Apa kau masih ingat itu Sasuke-kun? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi meski untuk yang terakhir kali. Saat itu, aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Yang sudah kusimpan selama 4 tahun, sejak umurku 16 tahun.

**xXx**

**Aitakute kakenuketa hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya**

**Kouen no sumi futari no kage wa ima mo kawaranu mama**

**oOo**

**The steep hill I ran through wanting to see you and**

**Our shadows in the corner of the park remains unchanged**

**xXx**

_**Flashback - Normal POV**_

"Hah hah," suara engahan itu terdengar dari seorang gadis tak jauh dari sana. Sepertinya dia ketakutan dan terus berlari ke dalam taman, meski keadaan sudah gelap.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, seorang laki-laki berambut raven biru tua tengah tertidur di bawah salah satu pohon Sakura yang ada di taman itu. Wajahnya yang tampan itu tertutup oleh buku yang sepertinya sempat dibaca olehnya sebelum tidur. Derap kaki sang gadis membuatnya terganggu dan dengan kesal, laki-laki itu mengambil buku dari atas wajahnya dan mencoba membuka mata. Terlihat sudah dua pasang mata onyx yang tajam nian itu. Sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, laki-laki raven itu berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dan mencoba duduk. Membiasakan matanya yang baru terbuka setelah sekian lama tertidur untuk melihat sekitar.

"Ugh, siapa sih? Berisik sekali," gerutunya dengan sedikit kesal. Laki-laki itu mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih agak mengantuk. Setelah cukup, dia mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua pohon Sakura yang ada di taman itu. Matanya menyipit begitu melihat ada obyek asing di bawah salah satu pohon Sakura yang tengah bermekaran.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Siapa itu?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya dari belakang, sang gadis tersentak dan langsung menoleh melihat ke belakang. Mata emeraldnya yang redup karena habis menangis bertatapan dengan mata onyx yang tajam itu, "Si… Siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada takut. Sang laki-laki raven hanya mendengus dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana di samping kanan kirinya.

"Kau kenapa?"

**xXx**

**Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru**

**Marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni miageta saki wa momoiro no sora**

**oOo**

**You, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind**

**As if I woke up from a long dream, the sky I looked up at is pink**

**xXx**

"Ka… Kau siapa?" tanya gadis itu yang tetap pada pendiriannya. Dia merasa harus hati-hati, apalagi melihat seragam yang dipakai laki-laki itu berbeda dengan seragam sekolahnya. Mendengar pertanyaannya tidak dijawab dan malah ditanya balik, laki-laki itu kembali mendengus kesal dan menghela nafas.

Dia duduk menyandar pada pohon Sakura di belakangnya sementara gadis itu menatapnya dalam diam di sampingnya, "Aku Sasuke, kau?" jawabnya sambil balik menatap emerald sang gadis. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba semburat merah langsung muncul di wajah gadis itu, merasakan tatapan tajam nan hangat dari sang pemuda.

"Sakura…" jawabnya pelan sekali. Wajah gadis itu menunduk. Sasuke ber'oh' ria dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau kenapa menangis, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lagi, namun matanya tetap tidak bergeming melihat bunga bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan, indah sekali, "padahal Sakura yang lain tengah bermekaran dengan indahnya," lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura menengadah dan menatap Sasuke bingung, "Sa… Sakura yang lain?" namun Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Dia mengambil salah satu bunga mekar yang jatuh di sampingnya.

Sasuke menatap bunga Sakura itu sesaat dan tersenyum tipis, "Aku suka bunga Sakura," gumamnya lagi. Sakura masih menatapnya dalam keadaan blushing, "saat mereka mekar, mereka akan menjadi bunga yang paling cantik. Sayangnya bunga Sakura jarang bisa mekar dengan cepat," jelas Sasuke—yang notabene dingin itu—entah kenapa jadi bicara banyak.

Sasuke membiarkan bunga itu kembali terbang dibawa angin, mengikuti teman-temannya. Mata emerald Sakura mengikuti arah gerak bunga Sakura tersebut, "Jadi Sakura," panggilan Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh kaget, "apakah kau juga Sakura yang seperti itu? Sakura yang terlambat mekar?"

DEG

Perlahan tapi pasti, degup jantung Sakura berdetak cepat.

**xXx**

**Suki deshita suki deshita egao saki someta kimi ga**

**Boku dake ga shitteita migigawa yawarakana ibasho**

**oOo**

**I loved you, I loved you who created a colorful smile**

**That soft spot to the right that only I knew about**

**xXx**

"Ngg ah, aku tidak tahu," jawab Sakura pelan, wajahnya kembali terlihat sedih. Matanya melirik ke sana kemari tak tenang, "mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mekar," lanjutnya lagi. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hn, kenapa kau bisa yakin begitu?" tanya Sasuke. Nadanya jadi sedikit menaik.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa," balas Sakura, "mempunyai teman pengkhianat, keluarga yang tidak pernah akur, juga ejekan dan cacian di sekitarku. Apa aku masih bisa mekar dengan keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sarkastik. Sasuke kembali ber'oh' ria.

"Hn, jadi itu masalahnya," jawab Sasuke. Suasana hening tercipta sesaat, "tapi kalau belum dicoba kita tidak akan tahu kan?" Sakura tersentak mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Bagaimana… caranya?" tanya Sakura, wajahnya kembali memerah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tangannya menggapai anak rambut Sakura dan menyelipkannya di balik telinga Sakura, membuat gadis itu tertegun.

"Saat ini, aku hanya bisa bilang 'terus berusaha, karena pasti ada jalan'," ucap Sasuke, wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Sakura, "selanjutnya, kau pasti bisa mencari caranya sendiri," ucapnya saat wajahnya sudah tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi di depan wajah Sakura.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu menelan ludah. Ini pertama kalinya wajahnya bertatapan sangat dekat dengan wajah laki-laki. Semburat merah yang memenuhi wajahnya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Sasuke hanya mendengus menahan tawa melihat wajah gadis polos di depannya. Sasuke menarik wajahnya dan bersandar kembali pada pohon Sakura di belakangnya.

"Aku suka kamu," pernyataan Sasuke sukses membuat degup jantung Sakura berdetak cepat, biarpun sekilas laki-laki itu memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih, "kau gadis yang lucu,"

**xXx**

**Sakura no shita no yakusoku "rainen mo koko ni koyou"tte**

**Nandomo tashikameattakedo ima mo hatasenu mama**

**oOo**

**A promise made beneath the cherry blossom 'let's come here again next year'**

**We made sure many times but it's still unfulfilled**

**xXx**

Lama Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam, masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke melihat jam tangannya.

"Hn, sudah jam segini rupanya, aku harus pulang," gumam Sasuke dan dia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya tadi. Sasuke meregangkan tubuhnya dan melirik Sakura di sampingnya, "kau juga pulanglah, sudah malam. Tidak baik untuk seorang gadis kan?" Sakura mengangguk canggung dan ikut berdiri di samping Sasuke.

Sakura masih menatap Sasuke yang masih meregangkan tubuhnya. Mata emeraldnya menelusuri semua bagian Sasuke, wajahnya, rambutnya, mata onyxnya, semuanya. Perasaan Sakura sangat tidak karuan sekarang, belum pernah dia merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Degup jantungnya, aliran darahnya, semuanya berasa berjalan cepat saat Sakura memandang salah satu ciptaan Tuhan di depannya.

"Sudah ya," Sasuke pun menyudahi peregangan tubuhnya. Setelah mengangkat tangannya, Sasuke pun langsung berbalik.

"Aaa tunggu!" cegah Sakura, Sasuke berhenti sesaat dan berbalik melihat Sakura, "ngg anu, apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Sakura. Yah, dia tidak meminta alamat e-mail atau semacamnya mengingat kehidupan keluarganya yang pas-pasan dan sampai sekarang gadis itu belum mempunyai Hp.

Sasuke memandang Sakura sesaat dan terlihat berpikir, "Bagaimana ya, aku jarang ke Konoha sih sebab sebenarnya aku tinggal di Oto," jelas Sasuke sambil mengerutkan keningnya, perasaan kecewa sedikit melanda Sakura, "lagipula aku ke Konoha hanya setahun sekali," lanjutnya lagi.

"Ah iya, bagaimana kalau tahun depan kita bertemu lagi? Di tanggal dan tempat yang sama dengan sekarang," usul Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan ragu.

"Tahun depan? Lama seka—ah maksudku, apa bisa?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke sedikit terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah gadis di depannya, lalu laki-laki itu menyodorkan kelingkingnya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Sekarang kaitkan kelingkingmu dengan kelingkingku," Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "berjanjilah kita pasti akan bertemu tahun depan, di bawah pohon Sakura ini saat musim bunga Sakura juga tentunya," jelas Sasuke.

Sakura melihat keyakinan di wajah Sasuke. Senyum perlahan terukir di bibirnya yang ranum tersebut. Dia majukan kelingkingnya hingga sekarang dia dan Sasuke sudah saling mengaitkan kelingking masing-masing. Perjanjian telah dibuat.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun,"

**xXx**

**Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni sotto yomigaeru**

**Kimi mo ima doko ka de miteru no kanaa ano hi to onaji momoiro no sora**

**oOo**

**You, me, and the cherry blossom weather is recreated softly in the wind**

**Are you looking at it from somewhere? That same pink sky from that day**

**xXx**

**End of Flashback – Sakura POV**

"Yeah, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum menampakkan lagi wujudnya," gerutu Naruto setelah aku menyelesaikan cerita saat aku dan Sasuke-kun membuat perjanjian di bawah pohon ini. Hahh aku tidak bisa memarahi atau pun menonjoknya kali ini, karena dia memang benar.

Aku menarik nafas, "Ya sih," aku membuang nafas dan berjongkok. Melihat batang pohon yang dulu menjadi sandarannya saat berbicara denganku, "aku sangat merindukannya, Naruto,"

"Yeah yeah aku tahu," Naruto menepuk pundakku, "tapi aku tak suka melihatmu dibuat sedih dengannya sampai seperti ini, bagaimanapun juga kau sahabatku Sakura-chan," keluh Naruto. Aku tersenyum kecil.

Aku kembali mendongak ke atas saat merasakan angin menyapu wajahku. Sudah sore rupanya, sebentar lagi akan tiba waktu di mana aku bertemu denganmu dulu Sasuke-kun. Senyumku semakin melebar.

Aku tidak sabar. Sungguh, aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi Sasuke-kun. Kau sedang apa sekarang? Apa kau melihatnya? Langit senja yang indah saat kita bertemu hingga malam tiba. Langit itu masih tetap sama, menggambarkan perasaanku padamu. Aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku. Aku merindukanmu. Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Apakah kau akan datang lagi suatu hari nanti?

**xXx**

**Oikaketa hibi no naka ni kizamareta ashiato wa**

**Nani yori mo kakegae no nai takaramono**

**oOo**

**The footsteps left in the days I chased after**

**Are treasures more important then anything else**

**xXx**

"Sakura-chan, sudah malam lho. Kau tidak mau pulang?" tawar Naruto dengan hati-hati saat aku masih saja menunggu di bawah pohon itu padahal kulihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Aku menunduk lesu, kali ini pun kau tak datang lagi ya Sasuke-kun, "Naruto…" perlahan air mataku kembali menggenang. Sama seperti setahun yang lalu.

"Sa… Sakura-chan? Jangan menangis!" ujar Naruto panik dan langsung mengelus-ngelus punggungku. Aku kembali terisak. Padahal aku sudah berjanji, aku tidak akan menangis lagi dan harus bersiap hati jikalau kau tidak datang lagi seperti kemaren, Sasuke-kun. Tapi kenapa? Perasaan sakit ini tetap tidak berubah. Memaksaku mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto…" panggilku saat aku sudah mulai merasa sedikit lega setelah menangis. Aku memeluk sahabatku sedari kecil itu, "gomen," ucapku parau. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Naruto saat mendengar ucapanku, namun setelahnya dia mengelus punggungku.

"Tak apa, bukan salah Sakura-chan kok," hibur Naruto lagi. "Ayo, kita pulang saja," Naruto menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku dari bawah pohon Sakura tersebut.

Aku berhenti sesaat dan kembali melihat pohon Sakura di belakangku. Aku tersenyum pahit. Semua kenangan Sasuke-kun ada di sana, wajahnya, senyumnya, semuanya. Aku tidak pernah menyesal saat menunggumu Sasuke-kun, sampai sekarang. Semua kenangan dari senyummu hingga langkahku di bawah pohon Sakura itu, adalah harta karun paling berharga bagiku. Tidak ada yang bisa menyamai semua itu, aku yakin.

**xXx**

**Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru**

**Tomedonai omoi ga afuredashite namida ga komiageta**

**oOo**

**You, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind**

**The unstoppable feelings overflow and tears build up**

**xXx**

Aku terus tertunduk lesu dalam perjalanan pulangku. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang memucat karena kesedihan yang mendalam. Dan kuyakin Naruto juga menyadari hal itu. Laki-laki blond itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku khawatir.

"Sakura-chan," tangan Naruto memegang wajahku dan mengangkatnya, membuat mata emeraldku menatap mata biru langitnya, "bersemangatlah, aku tidak tahan melihatmu terus seperti ini," keluh Naruto. Aku menarik nafas.

"Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir," gumamku dengan pelan. Naruto menarik nafas lalu tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan berlari.

"Na-Naruto? Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku panik. Namun Naruto tidak mempedulikannya dan terus menarikku untuk berlari. Arah jalan ini, tak salah lagi menuju taman tempat pohon Sakura tadi. Mau apa Naruto mengajakku kembali ke sana?

"Teriakkan Sakura-chaaan!" teriak Naruto di belakangku. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, "teriakkan apa yang mau kau katakan pada Sasuke! Sampai kau lega," ucap Naruto, membuatku sedikit terkaget.

Aku kembali menatap depan. Memantapkan niat, aku menatap pohon Sakura di depanku. Tempatku bertemu pertama kali dengan Sasuke-kun, sekaligus tempat aku merasakan jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya. Aku…

"AISHITERU, SASUKE-KUUUN!" teriakku kencang. Aku kembali menarik nafas dan berteriak lagi…

"AISHITERU SASUKE-KUN! AISHITERU SASUKE-KUN!" teriakku lagi. Sempat kulihat tadi Naruto tersenyum lega melihatku. Aku pun ikut terengah-engah. Tak kusadari, air mata kembali mengalir di pipiku.

"Aishiteru… Sasuke… kun…"

Aku tersenyum lega. Biarpun cuma bisa melepaskan sedikit, setidaknya kata-kata itu sudah keluar dari mulutku. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri yang bergetar karena menangis. Rasanya sentuhan Sasuke-kun ada d wajahku. Saat dia membelai rambutku. Semuanya terasa nyata. Aku menginginkannya lagi. Ke mana kau Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu?

Aku kembali melihat ke atas. Langit sudah gelap karena malam, bintang-bintang pun mulai bertebaran. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku masih merasa melihat langit yang sama saat aku bertemu Sasuke-kun? Aku merindukan langit itu. Apa kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan Sasuke-kun? Aku ingin melihatmu lagi. Untuk itu, setiap tahun aku pasti datang untuk menagih janji itu.

Aku terus menunggu hari itu datang…

Sasuke-kun…

**xXx**

**Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru**

**Mada minu mirai wo mune ni daite miageta saki wa momoiro no sora**

**oOo**

**You, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind**

**With the unseen future held in my chest, I look ahead and see the pink sky**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Walah walah~ fic pertama dengan kata-kata romantis nih wkwkwk *plak plak* aslinya mau buat fic ini dengan pairing IchiRuki atau GinMatsu, mengingat Sakura Biyori itu salah satu soundtrack Bleach. Tapi entah kenapa moodnya nggak muncul-muncul, jadi aja meleset jauh ke SasuSaku wakakakak *kicked***

**Oke, boleh minta review untuk anak lucu ini? :3 *ditendang sampai Amerika***


End file.
